Gift of the Sun
by DrarryTLA
Summary: The small town of Forks rarely sees the sun,and when it does,Dori Amintas must stay inside. He watches the sunny days alone until one day disaster strikes and he finds himself locked in a cold embrace. Slash/Mpreg. Edward/OC. Bella/Apollo bashing. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga _and do not lay any claims on Greek Mythology... This story is written strictly for the pleasure of myself and anyone who cares to read and enjoy it...

Note: The baby poll for 'No Words' will be closing on Tuesday, June 15, 2010 at 12:00 a.m. If you would like to vote, please do. If you want the poll to stay open until you've read the story or something, let me know via review or PM. Thank you.

**Gift of the Sun**

It was a sunny day in my hometown... Forks, Washington was hardly ever sunny, and when the Sun actually did decide to grace us with his presence I was trapped inside, today was no exception. My mother did not seem to understand that I was the only person not allowed to enjoy the rare sunshine, as if she were ruining my life on purpose. The only explanation she ever gave was "The sun is dangerous, Dori..." Blah. Blah. Blah. I have yet to figure out why the sun was so _dangerous._ With our pure, Greek blood-line my skin was naturally sun-kissed, so I was not succumbed to sunburn. How else could the sun be harmful? It's beautiful... And warm... Forks is cold, rainy, and gray. We moved to Forks shortly after my second birthday. Ever since then I was only ever allowed to watch the rare sunny days from my bedroom window.

"Dori! Breakfast is ready!" my mother called from downstairs. Her heavy Greek accent always made me smile. My own accent was very faint and only my mother ever seemed to hear it. I am proud to admit, however, that my Greek is flawless, and I am currently learning my sixth language: Japanese.

"I'm coming!" I called back. Today would be another depressing day in Forks. Mom works on the pediatrics floor of the hospital. Her shift would start soon and I would be left alone once again...

Or so I thought...

"Dori, dear," my mother said as she tucked my long black hair behind my ears, "Why must you always hide your pretty emerald eyes from the world?"

"It won't matter much today," I scoffed. "I won't be going to school."

"You're right," my mother laughed, "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't look your best all of the time." She kissed my forehead and grabbed her keys from a small blue bowl next to the microwave. As she approached the door leading to the garage she stopped and twirled slowly. "How do I look?"

I smiled with a roll of my eyes. She always looked flawless. Her long ebony hair was always braided when she went to work. She wore no make-up, there was no need. Her large olive eyes shone brightly in the darkest of rooms, small gold flecks in them stood out like a sore thumb when accompanied by her favorite pair of gold hoop-earrings. "You look amazing, even in those scrubs."

"Oh, you're too kind," she giggled. "Have a good day, dear."

"You too, mother," I said with a wave as she opened the door to the garage. She waved back and closed the door behind her as she left. Two beeps echoed from the closed door before I heard the loud clanging of the garage opening. The smooth sound of tires on pavement met my ears next. I walked over to the window that hung just above the sink. It was customary in our house to stop in the driveway every time one of us left while the other was staying home. My mother waved from the car and honked the horn once. I smiled and waved back. There was no specific reason why we partook in this small tradition, but then again, my mother never really needed a reason for anything she did. Despoina Amintas just lived life with no second thoughts or regrets. She was very outgoing and energetic for a thirty-eight year old single mom with a seventeen year old son.

I turned from the window and made the short trip back up the stairs to my room, or as I liked to call it on sunny days, my prison. The welcoming, pale yellow walls helped soothe my depressed soul, but only barely. My scarlet bed had never looked as inviting as it did at that moment. I ungracefully threw myself at the mass of blankets and pillows, burrowing within them. "I'll lay here until mom comes home," I huffed. I couldn't bare to watch another sunny day alone. From a small crack in my soft cave I saw a spot of sparkles glistening on the wall and making baby rainbows. As I watched, the spot began to move around every-which way. I sat up and uncovered myself. The spot moved towards the window. Oddly, it reminded me of Tinkerbell from _Peter Pan._

Then a wave of bright sunlight streamed in from the window and nearly erased the sparkles, but as I stood from the bed and approached the window they became visible once more. Something outside was causing the little rainbows, but what? I was really curious now... The sparkles were beautiful as they danced along the wall.

I reached the window and peered outside. The first thing I noticed was the intense sunshine. I could feel the sun's heat radiating from the window's glass; it felt amazing... Warm.

The second thing I noticed was a person scaling the back wall of my neighbor's house... I did a double-take. Upon closer inspection I saw that the person was a teen around my age. His skin was so pale it appeared to have a gray tint to it... and it was sparkling. Sparkling? I looked at the sparkles on the wall. They moved higher as the pale teen climbed higher, and he was climbing inhumanly fast.

"Who is that?" I asked myself. I knew he did not belong next door. My neighbor, Charlie Swan, is the Police Cheif of Forks. His daughter Bella moved in with him some time last school year. The person scaling the back wall was not part of the small family. I reached for my window's lock and turned it. The teen stopped at one of the windows and began trying to open it. "I have to stop him," I decided aloud as I gripped the bottom of the window. The Swans didn't have much, and I was not about to allow anything of theirs to be stolen when I was perfectly capable of stopping the theif. Just as I tore open the window a large cloud made itself comfortable above my house. The sun's light shone every where except over me...

However, this odd occurence went unnoticed as I hung my upper body out of the window. The pale teen stopped dead in his glittering tracks. I saw him close his eyes and smell the air as if intoxicated. "What are you doing?" I called angrily. The teen slowly turned his head in my direction, and he inhaled deeply once again. When his eyes opened, it was my turn to stop. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. The burnt-gold color of them was both warm and unusual. My body unconsciously tried to lean closer to the alluring orbs... and disaster struck.

My hands lost their grip on the window pane. The next thing I saw was the ground growing closer and closer. I slammed my eyes shut. But before I could even scream, my fall was over and I was wrapped dangerously tight in an ice-cold embrace. The sensation took my breath away.

Gasping, I slowly opened my eyes... And I noticed three things.

First, I noticed that the burnt-gold eyes looked so much more beautiful up close.

Second, the previously sparkling pale skin of my savior was no longer sparkling.

And third, I was in the arms of Edward Cullen, whom every female at school continuously, unfailingly, repeatedly, blatantly, and secretly fawned over...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga _and do not lay any claims on Greek Mythology... This story is written strictly for the pleasure of myself and anyone who cares to read and enjoy it...

**Gift of the Sun**

"W-what were you trying to do?" the beautiful creature in my arms asked.

I simply smiled down at him, delighting in the feel of his quickened heartbeat against my chest. "I could ask you the same question. You, after all, were the one who nearly died."

His emerald eyes widened as he looked from his window and over to the Swans' house. "How did you-"

"Dori! Oh, goodness! Honey, are you alright?" yelled a frantic grey-haired woman who suddenly ran out from the back door.

"Grandma?" Dori asked as he stared wide-eyed at the older woman. A strong scent came from every pore of her body. I could tell she was not human... I studied her as she ran over to me and the beauty I held in my arms. He had not tried to break free of my embrace, and I could not simply drop him on the ground...

The woman, Dori's grandmother, looked no older than forty-five. Her long hair appeared to be more silver than grey, and the steel-blue color of her eyes swirled around her pupil like coulds... Something about this woman seemed familiar to me... Somewhere in my mind I had seen her before, had been told about her... Odd... I could not hear her thoughts.

Dori's thoughts, however, were louder than any other voice running through my head. _I feel like an idiot! How did I even fall? How did Edward reach me so fast? Well... He does look athletic, and fast- but then why had his skin been sparkling?_

"Thank you, lad," the old woman said as she grabbed Dori's arm and began to pull him from my grasp. Reluctantly, I let her take him from me. "Dori, what were trying to do?" she asked angrily as she dusted off his persons. "Your are quite lucky to have been saved! What would your mother think if she found out?"

I simply watched as Dori rolled his eyes and calmly allowed his grandmother to worry over him. Her movements were fluid, and distinct. She moved with an ancient grace. Before I could ask her name, she glared at me. "My name is none of your concern, Cold One." She turned towards the house. "Come along, Dori."

"But wait!" Dori tried to turn back around, back to me. Another gust of wind pushed his scent towards me. "Let me just thank hi-"

"No 'buts'," the old woman said sternly. She pulled Dori after her into the house.

_Thanks, Edward, _I heard Dori think as the door closed.

"Peculiar," I said slowly getting back up. "She is not human..." The cloud above me suddenly disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Perhaps the old woman had something to do with it. I looked down at my glittering arm, remembering why I had come to Bella's house in the first place. "That's right..." I had a message to give her. With one last glance at the beautiful Dori's house, I headed back to finish my original job.

Dori would be seeing me again...

**DrarryTLA**

"Grandma, why could I not thank him?" I asked as soon as Grandma released my arm.

"I did not like the look of him," she answered simply. Then she smiled brightly at me. "Shouldn't you be more excited to see your granny?" She ruffled my hair the way I had always hated and kissed my cheek. "I've missed you, darling!"

I sighed, giving in. There was no point in arguing with her anyway. "I've missed you too."

"So what have you been up to?" Grandma asked plopping down onto the living room sofa with elegance and poise. She always seemed so proper and graceful. Just like Mother.

"Scool," I replied honestly. "Forks, Washington isn't the best place for adventure."

"The sun rarely shines either," Grandma laughed. "Such a blessing!"

"A blessing?" I asked incredulously. "I haven't felt the sun on my skin since Greece! That was years ago... How can you say life without the sun is so wonderful?"

"I just have a thing for clouds," Grandma said sympathetically. She smiled at me and pulled some salt-water taffey from seemingly nowhere. "Want some taffy, love?" How could she always manage to change the mood so suddenly and with such little effort? But taffy _was_ my favorite... "That's my boy," she laughed as I took the offered treat. "Most teenagers would jump at the chance to be allowed to skip school."

"Believe me," I started plopping a taffy piece into my mouth, "it's probably the most exciting thing to do here anyway. I guess I just miss the sun..."

"That's perfectly alright," Grandma said patting arm. "Just don't forget that Grandma knows best, and your mother knows even more than even _I_." She laughed, and I joined her. Mother did have a way of knowing everything. Grandma reached out to slowly cup my cheek, a big smile on her face. Her eyes were beginning to water. "You are so beautiful, my pride and joy."

"He gets it from _my_ side of the family," came a new voice. Grandma's eyes hardened, all signs of sentiment gone.

"Nemisis," she scoffed, "what rock did you crawl from under?"

"Grandma!" I exclaimed apalled. I looked over at the door and stood to great the newcomer. "Hey, Granny Nem!" Grandma rolled her eyes and made no move to welcome my other grandmother. The two never got along, but tolerated each other for mine and mother's sakes.

"As always, a pleasure to see my grandson!" Nemisis said as she pulled me into her arms. She looked nothing like Grandma. Her hair was still as dark as it had always been, her eyes a dark amber. She often got confused for my mom when we went out together. She wore bright red clothes with black accents almost every time I saw her. Today was no exception. She and Grandma were opposites in just about every way... "If only I could say the same for _you_, dear Nephele," she said still holding me close.

"Must you two always fight?" I asked pulling myself from Nemisis. From what I understood, neither woman had done anything to the other. There was just no way for them to get along. "Why are you both here?" Hopefully, that would preoccupy them long enough to reign in the hatred that was nearly palpable in the room. Each woman glared at the other a while longer before smiling at me.

"Glad you asked, dear," Nemisis said ruffling my hair the same way Grandma does...

"We're here for... your birthday!" Grandma exclaimed excitedly. She jumped up from the couch and bounced over to me.

"Surpise!" Nemisis said next. "It's not every year your only grandson turns eighteen!"

"The one time I'll ever agree with you," Grandma said with a forced smile. "Dori, dear, be thankful we can be here together!"

"As charming as always, Nephele. You old bat," Nemisis smiled.

"You're older than me. Your one olive that fell far from the branch..."

I sighed. They were at it again. And actually, I can't believe I hadn't even thought about my birthday. It was usually the highlight of my life in Forks. Why had I forgotten so easily...?

"Oh! The rest of the family is coming as well," Nemisis said brightly as she looked away from Grandma. "I'll go pick a good room before the masses arrive."

"Rest of the family...?" I asked in disdain. Our family is rather large, and consists of a large majority of females. What am I going to do...?

"Don't worry, only your loving grandmother- me!, Nemisis, and your aunt will be staying here," Grandma smiled reassuringly. She pulled me to her chest and hugged me as tightly as she could. "We're all so proud you've come this far!"

I hugged her back with a small smile. What an odd thing to say... Well, anyway, Mother will have some serious explaining to do when she gets home from work. At least I won't have to spend this sunny day alone anymore...

For the next few hours I helped my grandmothers settle in to the only two guest rooms we had... This birthday would probably be the most memorable yet...


End file.
